The present invention relates to a cart with easy accommodation of a handle by a spring, and to a cart with easy accommodation of a handle by a spring in which a handle is easily accommodated under a cart capable of loading articles to carry by using a restoring force of a spring.
In general, a cart is configured to load articles and move the articles. As the cart, a cart which has a plate shape, and is provided with driving wheels on a lower side thereof or is provided with a handle has been mostly used.
As the related art similar to the present invention, Korean Registration Patent No. 10-123973 discloses “Transport Cart”.
FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram showing a transport cart of the related art. The transport cart is provided with a loading plate 10 having a predetermined area. The transport cart is configured such that wheels 11 are provided in corners on a bottom surface of the loading plate 10; guide rails 30 are provided on both sides of the bottom surface of the loading plate 10, cut grooves 31 are formed in the guide rails 30 so as to face each other, and movement grooves 32 are moved at upper centers of front ends of the guide rails 30; and movement members 40 are fitted to the guide rails 30, hinge means 50 for allowing a transport handle 20 to erect or lie is fixed to the movement members 40, the hinge means 50 includes a fixation rod 53 coupled to the movement members 40 fitted to the guide rails 30 through a hinge 51, the transport handle 20 provided with a safe plate 21 is fixed to the fixation rod 53, a fixation ring 55 is coupled to the outside of the fixation rod 53, a fixation groove 54 is formed at the fixation ring 55, and a fixation pin 52 is formed in the fixation rod 53. Thus, it is possible to accommodate the handle under the cart.
However, in the related art, the handle is inserted under the cart. However, since the handle is folded, the configuration thereof is complicated, and there is a troublesome problem that a predetermined force is applied to the lower side.